


Asylum

by Viper_Deeds



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Asylum, Blood, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Myths and Mutants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Deeds/pseuds/Viper_Deeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was peaceful. He had everything he wanted after leaving his last relationship. But after one worrying night it was all ripped away from him. Now Drew McIntyre finds himself in a world where right is wrong and wrong is right.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>So, this is my first fic ever really XD Any help to make it better would be greatly appreciated.</p>
<p>Each chapter will have a different person's view as a challenge to myself. Also I have no idea where the idea for Drew X Brock came from just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody Shatter

The wind howled throughout the stony mountains as a single light shown through the rocky walls. The light belonged to a small cottage, a simple little thing, a pale beige color and brown roof, its windows clear glass. Standing in one said window was a tall skinny man leaned against the windowsill just watching the small opening in the rock face surrounding the cottage, his blue eyes filled with worry and concern the later the day got with still no sign of the other person he shared the cottage with. With a defeated sigh the man turned away from the window to go start dinner. He slowly moved through the four roomed home towards the kitchen moving a stray strand of hair behind his ear. The man stopped in the hall looking at the framed memories hanging on the wall. His boyfriend wasn’t really a photo person so there weren’t many but still, Drew McIntyre enjoyed the framed memories on the wall.

It was still surprising how he managed to score a man like his boyfriend. All that muscle and power, it always sent shivers up Drew’s arms each time that he was roughly shoved one way or another when the other wanted something. It was much better than his old abusive relationship anyway. Drew chuckled lightly looking at the last picture, it was easily his favorite out of the bunch. It was a picture outside of the dog park. Drew sandwiched between his best friend Jinder Mahal and his big Burmese mountain dog called Amari, and on his other side his boyfriend for going on five months now, Brock Lesnar, their Doberman Shadow sitting between them. Drew chuckled remembering Brock’s denial for taking the picture but it had been Drew’s birthday and the bigger man wasn’t about to say no to him. As Drew continued to the kitchen he made a mental note of where Shadow was before looking through the pantry. 

It took Drew about thirty minutes to get everything set and cook a small steak for Shadow. As he finished taking the steak out of the wood fire oven Drew chuckled lightly as Shadow’s claws clicked on the floor, his tail wagging a mile an hour. Drew turned around, the steak on a platter, completely expecting it when Shadow stood on his hind legs, front paws on Drew’s shoulders trying to get the meat.

“Down boy!” Drew chuckled, “Down! You’ll get it don’t worry!” Still laughing Drew managed to get the Doberman down to the floor setting his plat down on floor. Shadows barked happily at the meal before tearing into it. Drew watched the dog with a smile for a while, but his joy at seeing someone happy for his cooking soon turned back to worry at the fact that Brock still had not returned home. Drew sighed lightly, walking back to the front window leaning on the wall once more. Drew watched the horizon line for any movement of something living. He was against Brock traveling with that business man from the city, what was his name? Mike…Miz? Something like that. Drew knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t take anything from the house when he stopped by for some reason or another but that was really it. It did take Drew by surprise when Miz had appeared randomly on their doorstep earlier that morning without a call ahead like normal. This time he didn’t come alone ether. Drew counted at least four other men with him. Drew did not like the look of any of them. 

He didn’t hear why Miz had come to them this time. It was always different really. Brock for muscle and Drew for his slick tongue and looks. Heck sometimes even Miz needed something from Shadow. The reason was always different too, hustling a trader, making sure a client paid or a witness didn’t appear in court, or just for a friendly visit. So when Brock left with Miz without telling Drew anything it worried him. Drew frowned deeply at still no sign of Brock on the horizon. With a defeated sigh Drew walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table collecting food from the small buffet that he cooked up. Drew at in silence for the first time in many months and it bothered him deeply. He was so use to the almost one-sided conversations and muttered grumbling about work. Shadow glanced up at his owner as Drew moved in silence cleaning up the dinner, putting the leftovers in the small fridge. The dog could tell his owner was worried and he wanted desperately to help him. The Doberman slowly padded over to the tall man pressing his muscular body against Drew’s leg, trying to provide some support. 

Drew was nearly toppled over from the sudden pressure on his leg. Looking down Drew allowed a small smile to grace his face. Reaching down he scratched the back of Shadow’s ear with a smile.

“You miss him too don’t you?” Drew asked wistfully as his blue green eyes met Shadow’s amber ones. Drew gave a sad chuckle, giving the dog a final scratch behind the ear and started walking towards the back stairs. He doubted he was going to get any sleep because of worry but he could try. Brock was going to have his head if he got sick while the other was away. Slipping into the shower quickly Drew cleaned himself and slipped into his pajama pants. Drew let out a whistle calling Shadow to bed, the dog quickly coming to him. 

“Time to go to bed,” Drew smiled to the dog and made sure that Shadow was settled before slipping under the thick covers himself. With the fires out this cottage got really cold since their conditioner was out. Though he was still worried Drew attempted to go to sleep. He was about to fall into a deep sleep, warmth does that to a man, when the sound of glass shattering jarred him and Shadow awake. Sniffing the air Shadow let out a snarl bearing his teeth, the action causing Drew to scramble for the pump action shotgun under the bed. He rose it towards the door, taking aim for where a person’s chest would be there was one way into the bed room so he was ready. When the door opened and a body filled the space Shadow launched at the body snapping his jaws on the intruders arm, the man screaming in pain, his body convulsing in on itself using the one behind him open for Drew to take down. 

“Boss didn’t say anything about a dog!” the first guy snarled darkly kicking Shadow off of him the dog skidding back to Drew. Snarling the Doberman stood back up ignoring his own pain to keep Drew safe. Taking aim Drew took another shot at the next guy that stepped into his door frame. Everything was happening so far it honestly surprised Drew when a bullet from a pistol in logged its self into the wall beside him. 

“Now,” a one of the men that had flooded the room started talking, his voice very British, the light bright enough for Drew to notice a tattoo peeking out of the man’s collar on the left side, “Call off the dog and come with us quietly.” Drew frowned deeply taking in his odds, at least seven men, two already shot and one with dog wounds. 

“Not happening,” Drew frowned deeply aim his shot gun, but before he could shot the speaker of the group shot his pistol, the bullet grazing Drew’s bare shoulder. Drew let out a scream of agony, dropping the shotgun in favor of gripping his shoulder. Shadow let out a snarl leaping of pure anger at the sheer noise of his owner in pain. He bunched up, leaping at the British man. Let out a loud curse the man jumped back letting another bullet fly. The sound of pure agony that that left Shadow’s body was worse pain than Drew’s own pain. 

“Sha…Shadow?” Drew asked trying to claw his way over to the dog.

“I warned you,” the British man sighed putting the pistol away. Drew only had a moment to wonder why before a jolt of pain shot through him and his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEY! Finally a second chapter to this story! Took me long enough yeah? Hopefully my writing has gotten better.

“Finn!” a female voice called from the high-end apartment’s bathroom, the sound of water hitting the steel skins in the vanity echoing softly through the two levels, “Do you know where my eyeshadow is?” A tall lanky man glanced up from his work on the mahogany table set up on the lower floor of the apartment, a metal cleaning and sharping kit set up around him on the table, a clawed gauntlet in his hands. The Irish man pushed the glasses he had on further up his nose and leaned back in his chair, eyes focused on the hall that lead to the main bathroom just off the stairs.  

“Have you tried looking behind the mirror Alexa?” Finn called up to the restroom, raising his accented voice to be heard over the running water. A smile tugged at his lips as he heard Alexa cussing over the sound of the water. He honestly didn’t know how he got this lucky, living in this fancy apartment that would cost him his life normally and living with a spitfire of a woman like Alexa Bliss. Finn himself was a simple man who just liked the simple things in life. He was personally fine with living back at his old apartment down by the river living next door to his two best friends Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. It was the perfect set up really. The apartment wasn’t that high maintenance, working part time at one of the local diners which only was a block away. But it like very good thing had to come to an end. There had been a company that had been buying up spots of the town at an alarming rate those that weren’t bought up yet had to raise their rates to keep up with the competition. Sami and Kevin were fine, the two of them working full time at the towns well paying professional gym. Finn on the other hand wasn’t. He lost both his job and his home in the same week and would be living on the streets or heading back home if he didn’t meet Alexa around that same time. He had been sitting on a bench overlooking the river trying to weigh his options on hand when the blonde had first found him. For the following week Alexa was glued to his side every chance she got. At first Finn couldn’t understand her interest him. He was homeless and had very little money on him, so why would this springy blonde who looked well-off be interested in him.

“ **You are always so suspicious** ,” a deep dark voice growled in Finn’s brain causing the smile on the Irish man’s face to fall quickly.

“ _I didn’t summon you_ ,” Finn snarled back at the demon that inhabited his body along with him. Finn always remembered the demon, or Bálor has the demon had requested to be called but Finn never gave it that satisfaction, it had been with him since his birth. Finn never got much out of his family as to why he was paired with the demon, to his best guess he was chosen for something that he couldn’t understand.

“ **I am always here little Dove** ,” the demon chuckled in Finn’s head, “ **I am never far from you and you know this. Stop asking what if’s little Dove. Instead look at it as a gift. A gift to further our influence.”**

“ _You mean your influence_ ,” Finn muttered in his head turning back to the clawed gauntlet on the table, carefully looking over the claws to make sure that each were sharpened to a point. When Finn was finally able to do things on his own the demon had started whispering promises of power and glory into his ear. At first Finn had been appalled by what the demon was asking him to do, but over time Finn quickly learned that letting the demon out to play every so often lead to good things coming his way. In fact, thinking back on it now, that might have been what attracted Alexa in the first place. Finn was having a dreadful day having been turned down for yet another job opportunity and then haven pushed into a mud puddle finally ruining his last pair of good clean clothes. His anger was steadily boiling under his skin when he noticed a group of thugs ganging around something. Not really caring about the consequences at the time Finn had let the demon out to release his anger out on something. He didn’t remember much from that night, the rush of blood and the screams of pain yes but nothing besides that. Finn had asked the demon about Alexa being there but Bálor never said anything about her being there. The Irish man was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t hear the heel clicks near the table, slightly jumping when Alexa wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Aww,” Alexa teased, a smile on her face, “Did I scare the big bad demon boy?” Finn chuckled lightly and twisted his neck slightly to look at her. It always amazed Finn how she could look simply stunning without much makeup on, knowing full well the only time Alexa put on all her makeup was when she had to be out on a mission. Something about looking your best at what you do or something like that. “What were you thinking bout Finny?” Alexa asked easily wiggling her way into Finn’s lap between the man and the table, “I was calling you for a few minutes there.”

“Its nothing of importance,” Finn smiled lightly, leaning in for a quick kiss from Alexa, “Sorry I was not paying attention. Are we on call in?” After the week of Alexa following him she had cornered him and had offered a job working with her at a hospital far outside town. Finn had jumped at the chance to finally earn some money, so he had quickly accepted. What he didn’t know at the time was that Alexa worked for the same group that was buying up the land of the town, The Authority.

“Yeah, we are,” Alexa smiled brightly, her eyes alight with mischief, “Team Delta came in with a new body a while ago. Just got off the phone with Xavier apparently the new boy gave Delta team an issue when they were getting him so their requesting extra hands on scene. Oh, and Bálor, no killing this one alright? Steph was mad last time.”  

“ **Asshole deserved it** ,” Bálor growled in Finn’s head. Finn shook his head to shake the demon’s current hold on him and focused his blue eyes on Alexa. The last time Finn and Alexa were called they were helping get a homicidal maniac into a cage. He had slipped through his restrains some how and had grabbed the gun off a security guard. Balor had forcefully taken control from Finn and killed the man.

“Why did they bring in a new one?” Finn asked lightly, sliding out from the table a hand going to Alexa’s back to keep her in his lap.

“I don’t know,” Alexa huffed, “Xavier didn’t tell me. Something about a need to know basis or some other shit like that. I guess we will know when we get there.” Finn nodded slightly, he understood the secrecy of some of the people that the Asylum took, creatures that posed as humans and other spooks in the night. But he didn’t really like the idea that he and Alexa only really got called in when there was a trouble patient, or someone needed to be…’removed’.  

“Well I have something that might help make you smile,” Finn gave her a soft smile at the excitement that returned in Alexa’s eyes.

“Really?” she asked, almost bouncing in Finn’s lap, “Where Finny?” Finn let out a chuckle and leaned forward towards the table, carefully making sure that Alexa didn’t fall as he grabbed her gauntlet from the table and leaned back in the chair watching her face carefully. “MY GAUNTLET!” she shrieked in surprise taking it from Finn’s hand to look it over, “I thought it was broken! How?!”

“It was an easy fix,” Finn chuckled, lightly watching Alexa put the gauntlet on as she admired Finn’s handy work. Carefully she moved her hand around testing all the joints in the clawed gauntlet and gently testing the sharpness on the mahogany table. Finn watched in amazement as with just a flick of her wrist and the metal gauntlet shifted form down to a skeletal like frame mapping out the major bones in Alexa hand. “I shall never know how you do that,” Finn admitted.

“Its my little secret,” Alexa chuckled lightly and slipped off Finn’s lap, unstrapping the frame from her hand and slipped it into an inner pocket of her jacket, “Well come on Mr. Demon Boy. We got a long drive ahead of us.” Finn nodded lightly and moved off the chair to get his own jacket from the coat rack and the keys from the key bowl on a small side table next to the front door. Finn opened the front door and held it open for Alexa. As she passed the blonde leaned in for a quick kiss on Finn’s lips and started down the hall, hoping that the two weren’t going to be stopped by one of their nosy neighbors. The last time that happened Finn had to pull Alexa away from the old lady before the blonde did something she would get in trouble for. Finn closed the door behind him and turned to lock it when he noticed a door at the other end open and a well-muscled blonde stepping out of the door. Despite not being able to see his face Finn knew who this was immediately. Jack Swagger, part time body builder and full-time guard at the Asylum along side his longtime boyfriend Antonio Cesaro.  Judging by his careful moments Jack was trying to avoid someone, which didn’t really surprise Finn. Many in the apartment building despised the Authority and anyone working for them. Which went not only for Finn and Alexa but Cesaro and Jack. Feeling someone’s eyes on him Jack quickly turned on his heel, his face guarded and angry, but noticing that it was just Finn the guard quickly fell. Giving Finn a quick wave Jack gathered the apartment’s mail and disappeared back into the room. Finn just let out a chuckle and headed the opposite way towards the elevator where Alexa was waiting.

“Did you run into someone?” Alexa asked, knowing fully well Finn would have only stopped on the way to the elevator if someone had stopped him. Finn was too damn polite sometimes, he wasn’t about to brush someone off even if they were spitting in his face.

“Jack poked his head out,” Finn smiled softly, “Just said hi to him.” Alexa made a face but rolled her eyes as the elevator dinged, singling its arrival. The two entered the elevator in silence each mulling over their own thoughts as the elevator traveled down to the car park. When the doors opened the two quickly made it quickly towards the company provided truck. It was a long drive from the city and through the country towards the Asylum. Most of the time Finn would use this time to think about how different his life was at this point but that was when he was just going to do his rounds around the Asylum grounds. This time their going in to apparently deal with an issue patient. It grated on Finn’s nerves that they weren’t told much about the new arrival. Most of the time Finn would have to hang up on Xavier to get the man to shut up, but this time the normally talkative man had been tight lipped and that worried Finn.

“Your worrying,” Alexa muttered lightly, watching the country go by past her window.

“You are too,” Finn smirked, lightly knowing this just at a glance.

“I guess,” Alexa shrugged lightly, still looking out the window, “Just going over why Xavier wasn’t telling me. I know he works in the normie area of the Asylum, but he _knows_ about the other side. If he couldn’t tell me then there wasn’t a place he could go to tell me, or he was told not to.” Finn let out a small chuckle shaking his head.

“Don’t over think it too much Alexa,” he smiled softly, “We will know when we get there at this point.” Alexa just shrugged a bit. She hated the guessing what she was going into, sure she loved a surprise now and again but if this one person caused an issue for their Delta team then some information would be nice. It took a few more miles of driving in the country the Asylum came into view. It was an old massive gothic building complete with stained glass, spiraling points at the top, massive open front garden, which was completed with a massive black caste iron gate and stone wall. Carefully driving up to the gate Finn rolled down the window and pulled out his identification key card from his jacket and swiped it through the reader that sat near the gate. Finn watched the light blink green before rolling his window up and carefully though the huge gates. Despite no one seemingly out and about in the front yard but from personal experience both Finn and Alexa knew they were being watched. Slowly Finn drove towards the employee parking lot quickly finding a parking spot next to the elevator that had been put into the old building. Without much prompting the Finn and Alexa quickly made their way towards the elevator, Alexa punching in her personal code to jolt the elevator to life. As they neared their floor Finn’s mind was racing with what they could encounter when the doors open. There wasn’t much that Delta Squad couldn’t handle, the squad was hand picked by their boss after all for a wide range of coverage when dealing with the more danger side of the job. When the old elevator doors opened the last thing Finn was expecting was an old recognizable face.

“D…Drew?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and critiques would be helpful. :) Next chapter I'll try to add more descriptions.


End file.
